TW: My Sweet Little Vampire
by Evaded
Summary: Post season 2, Stiles is trying hard to not think about Lydia, how he felt when she gets back with Jackson. He's trying to hide his feeling to Scott, but he knows the truth… Right, "Scott..?"
1. Chapter 1

**MY SWEET LITTLE VAMPIRE**

**Title:** My sweet little vampire

**Pairing:** Vampire!Stiles/Derek Hale (Sterek)

**Warnings:** Slash, underage, violence, blood

I sadly do not own any Teen Wolf characters; they belong to © _Jeff Davis_.

**Summary: **Post season 2, Stiles is trying hard to not think about Lydia, how he felt when she gets back with Jackson. He's trying to hide his feeling to Scott, but he knows the truth… Right, "_Scott..?"_

**Author notes: **It's been a while since I haven't wrote anything interesting. I just hope I'll finish this one. Since English isn't my mother tongue it will be easy to spot errors and I apologize for them. I hope you'll have a great time reading it and don't hesitate to give me feedbacks or follow me on twitter! (As long as I began to know how it works…)

Eva

THE NEWBORN – CHAPTER I

"You're totally right Scott, I was hiding all. ALL. It's hard you know; loving someone who will never love you." Stiles paused; he didn't look at his friends since he heard him arriving. He sighs; never thought he will admit it someday. "I don't know what to do; don't know how to forget her… I just wish she will love me like I do."

There was a long moment of silence. Stiles lowered his head and whined. "Why are you so quiet? Did the cat have your tongue?" Scott replied: "Not really." The human teenager smiled. He totally knew where the thoughts of his friend were going. "It's Allison, you think about her all the time. You can't lie to me. It's okay, go see her, it's not like I'm going to vanish anyway. Or turn into an abominable snowman." Scott chuckles.

For a moment Stiles notice that his friend's voice was different than usual. "Say Scott, did you catch a cold or something, your voice is... weird." Another awkward moment of silence. Stiles turned his head to face Scott but he never recognized him. There was a woman standing next to him, she was too pretty. The woman arched an eyebrow. "I'm not Scott."

"I saw that…"

"You're pitiful. Stop whining about your life and stands up like a man."

"Oh really, I think you never get reject. You're too pretty for that, I'm not sure you can understand how I feel."

"Don't worry, if you die, you'll be like me; hot like you could never dream of."

Stiles shook his head, for once in his live; someone was really weirder than him. "That sentence doesn't even make sens!" The girl laughed.

"Really? Then you must be really stupid."

"The fuck man?! Who are you anyway?"

"Who am I?" She paused: "I'm not going to tell you, it's not that important. You wouldn't remember unless you die."

Stiles raised his shoulder and rose. She was too weird and too pretty. His eyes crossed her look. His mind began to tell him she was dangerous. He couldn't look away. Her brown eyes have a reddish touch in the iris. The teenager was amaze by her beautiful eyes. Mesmerizing, definitely mesmerizing. "What's going on? Can't look away?"

"I… I…" Stiles tried to justify himself but vainly.

"Don't. Be. Afraid."

"I'm not afraid." he automatically said.

"It's because I make you do what I want. I have a total control. The funny fact about that is you won't remember until you die, if you survive you'll never remember anything I said to you."

"You're going to kill me?" he asked.

"Not exactly." The woman smile while looking in Stiles' eyes. She reach him and bit her own arm.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough." She leads her arm near Stiles mouth. "Drink."

Stiles looked at her arm. The blood was slowly dropping on ground. _Don't._ said his mind. Before he knew it, his lips were on her arm. The blood has a metallic taste. _Please, don't_. As he drank, the blood tasted better. "Go on. Drink." She laughed.

Stiles didn't know how much time has pass. He drank, drank and drank. After a while, she stopped him. "That's enough." He looked at her. _What have you done?_ asked Stiles' mind to himself.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her. She didn't reply. The woman move to him and pushed him gently to force him to move backward.

"Don't scream."

"I won't scream" he replied like a possess puppet.

She looked satisfied. The teenager look behind him, if she continued, he was going to fell of that cliff. _Stop moving!_ yelled his brain. He couldn't. She was controlling him and it was so scary. How could someone control your body like that? One he was on the edge Stiles said: "Don't make me fall, I'll die."

"But you'll remember everything. You'll be able to have everything you desired. Even her." Stiles totally knew she was talking about Lydia. After all, he was complaining about her when he though she was Scott. The woman smirked.

"Happy birthday."

Right, it was his birthday. He heard his own bones crushed when he hit the ground. His mind went black and he never screamed. How long was he unconscious? Stiles couldn't tell. "Wake up Stiles, wake up!" he heard. The boy tried to reply, but not a single sound could cross his throat. He moved his head. "Oh god, you move."

"Derek..?" Stiles said after a moment.

"Why did you fall of that cliff? Are you crazy? You could kill yourself! Answer!" Derek was mad at him. The teenager didn't know why. He didn't remember anything.

"Why are you yelling at me? My heard hurts, stop it."

"You're a dumbass, that's why! Why did you plan to suicide yourself on your birthday?"

"I didn't plan that. I can't remember a thing." he replied with a low voice.

Derek heard Stile's heart. It was beating slowly. He was dying. The man looked at Stiles with confusion. He didn't know what to do. "It's o.k Stiles. You're going to survive." He heard the wheezing from Stiles.

"Am I going to die Derek?"

"No."

"You're lying."

Derek's eyes said all. He was furious, sad and confuse. He didn't understand why the boy fell of that cliff; Stiles totally knew the area. He couldn't have done this. Maybe someone pushed him? But whom? He took Stiles in his arm saying that everything would be alright, but it wasn't true. As the minutes passed; Stiles breath began to be weaker. It appeared to be an eternity for Derek, Stiles wasn't talking; he never saw him so calm. And then, Stiles heart beat vanished. Immediately, the werewolf looked at him. The boy was looking at him but wasn't seeing him. "No…" Derek murmured. With his trembling hand he closed the boy's eyes. He hugged him for a long moment and called Scott.

"Where in the hell are you? Weren't you supposed to be with Stiles?"

"Ah, I send him a message saying I wasn't coming." Scott could hear Derek scream of rage. "What Derek, what's going on?"

"He's dead!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! I bet you're with Allison." The silence of Scott was obvious. He was with Allison. "So, she was more important to you than your heartbroken best friend who jumps over the cliff?"

Scott was speechless. How could he do that? The call didn't last than a few minutes. Scott was going to meet Derek in the wood where Stiles was. When he arrived he saw that Derek cried. He looked at the corpse of his best friend. Scott shook his head. It wasn't impossible. His eyes were blurred by tears.

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. It looks like he suicide, but I can't believe that theory."

"Did you cry?" Derek glared at him. "He looks so miserable… and so fucking pale."

"What did you say?" Derek asked suddenly.

"He looks so pale." the werewolf teen repeated. Scott was right, Stiles was pale. Too pale for a dead corpse. Derek glanced at Scott. "What are we going to do now? We must tell his dad." Scott walked away. He wanted the corpse of his friend to be out of his sight. Derek follow him.

"We can't leave the corpse here. Animal might eat him."

"What kind of animal would do that?"

"Are you stupid- or-?"

They heard a branch crack. Wait. Not a branch crack but bones crack.

"Why are you guys talking about animal that eats corpse, no one is dead." Derek and Scott turned their heads toward the sound. It was Stiles standing behind of them looking pale like a dead corpse and he frowned. "Why are you making that face it's not like I'm dead?"

"Stiles?" asked Scott.

"What? You're looking at me like we didn't see each other for years."

"Did you remember anything before falling off the cliff?" Derek tried.

"I didn't fell-" Stiles started "Oh my god I'm supposed to be dead!" he gasped.

"What happened out there?" Derek said.

"I mistake her for Scott, she manipulates me, I drank her blood and she pushes me off the cliff. I'm supposed to be dead right now!" Stiles started to cry. His tears were blood. The teenager tried to make them go away and he realized they weren't water. Derek moved to reach him and he took him in his arm. Stiles calmed down a little. He carried him to his own house. Scoot followed them with saying a thing. Someone has definitely push Stiles.

When Stiles woke up, it was daytime. He was confused; he didn't know where he was. Soon as he began to worry Derek walked into the room with a hare in his hand. Stiles looked at him with an air of disgust. "This is for you. I break his legs so he can't run away."

"Poor little rabbit, what have you done?"

"Drink it."

"What? Hell no! You're sick!"

"You need to. Being thirsty isn't going to help you. I've made my research and I know what you become."

"I became what?"

"A vampire." Stiles whine and look at the hare. The poor thing was scare; his heart was beating so fast.

"So, you're telling me that I'll be sparkling in the sun light?" Derek laughed.

"No, not like in that book. You'll just die from burning."

Stiles opened his mouth but not a single sound could be heard. The young vampire let him down in the chair. _Told you._ said the voice in his head. "Oh, shut the fuck up!"

"I didn't say anything." noticed Derek.

"I wasn't talking to you; it's the voice in my head."

Derek frowned. Stiles were weirder. The boy rolled his eyes and looked at the hare. He put his hand on his ears. He could hear the noise of the blood in the hare's veins. The heartbeat was like a drum. He gasped. Stiles whine: "Make it stop Derek, I can't take it!"

"I can't do anything for you, just drink Stiles. You need it."

"I don't want to kill that cute bunny!"

"It's a hare Stiles, not a bunny."

"Same thing!" the young vampire said. Stiles started to cry again. The body began to shiver. Maybe it was because of the thirst? Derek took the hare away from Stiles. He really wondered who was that bitch. Who did this to him? Derek's heart melted. Once he heard Stiles whining again he walked into the room and sit next to him. Stiles dried his tears with his hands. Derek took Stiles' head in his hand and slowly pushed his lips against Stiles'. The young vampire moaned. Derek's kiss was hot. Stiles didn't want to open his mouth but when Derek started to caressed his thigh he didn't have the chose to open it to breath. Derek's tongue happily found Stiles'. The kiss tasted like blood. Stiles opened his eyes. Derek was _feeding_ him blood. He tried to push him away but since he didn't drink he wasn't strong enough. His tongue licked every blood drop in Derek's mouth. Unconsciously, Stiles liked it. He moaned while pressing his lips against Derek's. When Stiles' eyes met Derek's the door open and Scott yelled.

"For god's sake! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Derek left Stiles' mouth. "He didn't want to drink that fucking bunny."

"So that explains why you were kissing him?"

"I was _feeding_ him. There's a difference."

"I think I'm going to puke…" said Stiles looking ridiculously pale… more than he already was.

"I don't think Stiles loved that…"

Derek rolled his eyes: "You didn't hear him moaned; more like he enjoy the feeding." Scott saw Stiles fold in half and puke. It was blood. It looked painful. The young vampire was screaming.

"Derek" Stiles began "kill me now, it fucking hurt!" But Derek didn't know what to do. He looked at Scott with a helpless face. Peter walked into de room and looked at Stiles. He turned his head at Derek.

"Why is there a vampire in the house? And why is the vampire Stiles Stilinski?"

"He got bitten by one. I try to help him but he rejects the blood I gave him." Derek admitted.

"What kind of blood was it?" Peter asked.

"Bunny." Scott replied.

Peter sighed. He shook his head like Derek and Scott did the worst mistake ever. "For their first drink, vampire must absolutely drink human blood. And werewolf blood don't do, he'll be sicker than he is." Derek's uncle raised his hand: "One thing you should be aware of is when Stiles will be drinking human blood; he will surely attack both of you or become horny like hell and wants to make out with both of you."

"Gross" Scott said.

"How about killing him?" suggested Derek.

While everyone was arguing; Stiles stopped complaining about the pain. They all turned their head toward him. He was _breathing_ heavily. His lips were blood-red and little drops of blood that smeared his shirt. "Stiles?"

"He won't answer. The thirst makes him become a hunter." Peter said while stepping back.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants blood. His body carves for it. It's the most dangerous state of a vampire. The newborn searching for his first meal. Let's hide or he would kill us all if we try to stop him."

"Since when do you know about vampire?" Derek asked his uncle.

"We have a bestiary."

Derek rolled his eyes again. He totally forgot the laptop. Stiles raised his head and looked at them. His veins were visible on his face. He was monstrous. He started running and get out of the Hale's house and disappeared in the wood. "What a self control from him, I'm pleased. Now, the hunt begins."

"What, we're going to chase Stiles?" yelled Scott.

"Well yeah, in a couple of hours the sun will rise. Or would you rather see him burn, that's your choice."

"We're going after him!"


	2. Chapter II

The hunt was easy. Peter knew were Stiles went; under the bridge. The scene was horrible; the neck of the man was cut with teeth. The young vampire didn't have his fangs. Only Peter knew why and decided to not tell Derek and Scott. For now, Stiles was only licking the blood on the man's neck, he wasn't sucking. He couldn't do it. "That's… horrible…" said Derek while looking away.

"You did worst to me." replied Peter.

"He got a point Derek." noticed Scott.

A big groan could be heard. Stiles raised his head to them. He didn't look very happy. Stiles' face was distorted in a grimace of rage. His veins could be clearly seen. Peter looked happy: "Well, well… Look, we have a transforming human into a vampire. That's interesting."

"Wait, wasn't he already a vampire?"

"Not exactly, as I told you before they need human blood to complete their transformation and get their teeth or fangs."

Scott look at them: "You're telling me that Stiles is suffering?"

"Yes." Peter quickly answered.

Only right after Peter replied to Scott, Stiles screech. He fell on his back and began to touch his mouth. His scream has nothing to do with the screech of Stiles. This sound wasn't something human usually do. And then, silence. Scott tried: "Stiles, you're okay?"

"He doesn't look like he's going to answer you Scott."

"Derek's right, just slowly step back. Scott, step back."

Stiles looked as he was about to kill them all. There was blood on his mouth and on his teeth… fangs. The young vampire rushed on Derek. He was the only one who hasn't step back. Peter though it was why Stiles attacked him. Scott tried to help his alpha but ended up with a broken wrist. He was too strong for the werewolf. Scott looked at Peter who shook his head. There was nothing they can do to stop the fight. "Why does Stiles attack Derek?"

Peter gave a look to Scott: "He's the only one who hasn't step back… Or maybe he just did something to Stiles before."

"He wasn't really kind to him if I remember."

Peter agreed. The vampire was trying to kill Derek with his fangs; trying to cut his throat. Derek growled. He rushed on Stiles and made him fall on the ground. The vampire protested and Derek sat on Stiles' belly. The young vampire wasn't please, he open his mouth and let Derek see his fangs. "Get off me!" he said.

"No." replied Derek. "You'll kill me if I let you go."

Stiles crushed Derek's arm. Not remembering that he could easily heal, Stiles turned his back on him. He faced Scott and Peter. "Don't do that." Scott insisted. Before Stiles could even blink, Derek rushed on his back claws and fangs out. He bit Stiles' nape. The vampire screamed. The pain was high. Derek bit stronger and pierce Stiles' skin with his claw. Stiles struggled very hard to get away from Derek. After a moment, he whined knowing he totally lost. Derek was stronger than him.

"That's not going to get better, get that smile away from you face Scott."

"Why?" he asked Peter.

"Stiles look like he submits to Derek; because he's stronger than him."

"How that could be bad?"

"He's not doing it right."

"Would you explain yourself?"

"Remember when I told you about the fact that Stiles could kill everyone after he drank human blood or be horny? Well, he had both."

"Are you telling that he wants Derek to fuck him right now?"

"Sounds like it, just look how he react to Derek's bite." Peter said. "No he won't become a werewolf with the bite, don't worry. He's dead anyway."

"That's not going to secure me…" Scott dropped.

Stiles tried to move his head but Derek bit the vampire's nape more forcefully. Stiles raised his hand and caress Derek's tight. Derek growled. In that instant of arousal, Stiles got on the top of the werewolf before he could notice. Stiles kissed Derek more violently. Scott turned his head while complaining about what was going to happen.

"Don't such a bad player. They're having fun." Peter said, amuse.

"I don't care if Derek or Stiles likes guy!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"Stiles is not eighteen."

"You're kidding me?" He looked at Scott; the boy wasn't lying. Peter growled and looked at his nephew. Derek was undressing Stiles. "If I were you, I would stop. He's underage."

"What?" yelled Derek. He pushed Stiles off him and smacked the vampire on the head. Was he really going to have sex with… Stiles? The vampire whined and collapsed. Derek walked away from the unconscious teenager. Peter and Scott carry the vampire to Derek's home.

"You were totally into it."

"No fucking way." Derek growled at his uncle.

"You were going to take Stiles right here right now!" Scott added. "By the way, what are we going to do with our horny Stiles?"

"I have no idea."

Peter sighed. "I think we should wait for him to wake up. After that, I really don't know. The vampire gene can change people. Stiles could not be the same. And he should avoid sun light."

"That's true? Vampire can't go out during the day?"

"Totally, if I had the choice between being a vampire of a werewolf, I would take the werewolf. We're freer. I mean, they can't go out during the day, they can't eat and they're slave to the thirst."

"Sounds horrible." Scott dropped.

"If the clouds cover the sun, can he go out?" Derek asked.

"I think yes."

They all looked at each other for a long moment. The time looked suspend. They all thought that being a vampire was a real punishment. But why Stiles? As they were thinking, the young vampire whined. "That fucking hurts!"

"Stiles?" asked Scott.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he rushed into the living room to see his best friend sitting on the couch.

"No, my skin hurts! It's like a have a thousand needle in every part of my skin!"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Anything of what happened yesterday? Oh god…" he looked so afraid. "I kill him… What have I done?"

Peter asked him: "Do you remember anything after that?"

"Nope, why?"

"So… You don't remember how horny you were trying to get in Derek's pants?"

"PETER!" yelled Derek from the kitchen.

"I did what?!" Suddenly Stiles' face turned into disgust. "Oh lord! What is happening to me?!"

"Purgatory, maybe. I don't know how vampire works, but you seemed to have a lot in your mind. Starting with all that violence you hide and that… You know what I mean. "Keeping all inside is not good you know." he smirked. "Now, we all know that you were secretly lusting over Derek. Good thing! He's aware of it now!"

Stiles sighed. Of course Derek was hot as hell, but he would never tell him or let him know in _that_ way. He felt miserable. Of course he had a lot on his mind. He thought about his father, his past live and how could he ever be happy being a vampire. Thinking about Derek, he was looking at him. Stiles immediately blushed.

"I never saw a vampire blushing before…" noticed Peter.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Oh, the vampire is angry!"

"Leave him alone, Peter." Derek growled.

Stiles face palmed. This was horribly awkward. Well, at least his father didn't catch him having sex with Derek. Having sex… with Derek… He whispered: "Oh… why?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes and yes".

"Well, I'm going home; I'll be too tired for school if I don't leave."

"Yeah, got it. Have a nice day Scott." Stiles raised his head when he heard the door slam. "Oh. My. God. I'll be so fucking late in school."

"You're not leaving this house." Derek said. "And you're not even leaving this house for feeding."

"Want me to starve?"

"Drink this."

It was a fucking bunny again. Stiles whined. His face was saying that he won't kill the bunny. Derek sighed: "Stiles, you need to DRINK and I'm not going to feed you.

"I never asked for that and there's no way I would drink that bunny!"

"It's a hare."

The vampire made a deep sound with his throat. Derek glared at him. The werewolf didn't like to be threat by someone less than Stiles Vampire Stilinski. Where was Peter? It was a mute question Stiles come up with. "I don't know. He leaves at the same time as Scott."

"I'm so screwed. How am I supposed to live with all that vampire thing?"

"I don't know."

Peter walked into the house with a big smile on his face. But the smile faded as fast as Scott's grade when he saw the hare. "What the fuck?"

"Stiles refuse to drink."

"You know how an animal taste for vampires?" Peter asked Derek.

"No…"

"Like vomit. That was what a vampire told me."

"I won't drink that bunny."

"It's a hare." Derek and Peter said at the same time. Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek's uncle put his hand in that bag he brought with him. Human blood scent came into the young vampire's nose. Stiles jolted and looked at Peter. He was intrigued. Derek raised an eyebrow. "Here" Peter began "in those bags is human blood I stole at the hospital. It would be more use than the hare-vomit-blood."

"Thanks… I supposed…"

"Well you're welcome, now I must go, I have other things to do."

Derek sighed and put the bags in the freezer. He handed one to Stiles. The young boy didn't want to take it because of the too-much appealing scent. But went Derek growled at him again, he took one and began sucking. The veins around Stiles' jaw began to slowly disappear. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Stay here, I have things to do."

"It's not like I could use a walk in the forest in the middle of the day."

"Your sarcasm is ineffective against me."

"Someday I'll find your Kryptonite sourwolf."

Derek rolled his eyes and left the house. Stiles finish his bag of blood and look out of the window. He couldn't even go near to check what was going outside. The vampire noticed something; his eyes were so damn good. He felt like he could read a journal far away from him. The dark, yes. He had also a good night vision. He immediately felt the miss of Derek, the miss of arguing with him. He slowly felt asleep. When Derek came back, he saw Stiles snoring on the couch. He tent to wake him up but nothing. Vampires are heavy sleepers. It was around six when Stiles finally opened his eyes again. He looked like he was lost. He remembered how it felt when a doctor made you sleep before a surgery. It felt like you'll never wake up again, no dreams and no sounds around you. The vampire looked around him, searching for something that will make him know that he's _alive_. "Derek?" he whined.

Suddenly he heard some noise and saw him entering in the room: "What?" He looked angry. Stiles shivered.

"N-nothing… I just… wonder how many hours I have slept…"

"You slept all day."

"Why do you sound so angry?"

"I'm angry because you kill someone. You can't drink a stupid hare because of the taste. I just don't know what to do with you." he was being serious.

"So you're planning what? Kill me? I already proposed that and you decide." Stiles replied looking hurt.

"That's not what I meant…" Derek sighed.

Stiles could tell he was lying. He curled his body and shut his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"If you kill me, make it quick. I don't want to see that… just do it when I sleep."

"Stiles" he began.

"I know when you're lying."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but nothing game out. Stiles were right. He must kill him. The werewolf didn't know how or when; Stiles was his mate and didn't know if he could live without him. Derek didn't want to tell Stiles. He had a lot on his mind he didn't need to know that. "Want to drink?"

"I'm not thirsty."

"That's strange. Peter said that young vampire need more blood. You barely take a glass a day. You have a better self-control than Scott when he was turned." he noticed.

"I just don't know Derek… I feel bad; I just don't know who I am anymore. I can't even tell if I'll be able to live as a vampire. I miss the sun; I even miss school! I also miss my dad." Stiles started to cry again. Derek wanted to hug him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. He totally knew it wasn't. He simply walked away and said nothing. It took a while before Stiles fell asleep.

The next day, Stiles awoke feeling nothing. He felt empty. He barely drank and started listening to the TV. No one was home, not even Derek.


End file.
